


The Hand That Touches Is The Hand That Bleeds

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [33]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Loki gets violent, Possessive Behavior, Prince Loki, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to a young warrior after he decided to put his hands on Sjöfn well…nothing good that is for sure. Loki truly has a very dark side. TW: Torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand That Touches Is The Hand That Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> It was something quick, I’m going to write a jealous Sjöfn later.

What happens to a young warrior after he decided to put his hands on Sjöfn? Well…nothing good that is for sure. 

Loki kept his green eyes on the young warrior who he had the guards escort to the dungeons. Not the part of the palace where prisoners were kept but rather a place that was darker, and dank. Where tortures were thought up and then done to those unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. 

“Do you know why I had them grab you and chain you up down here?” Loki asked he could hear music above them from the Ostara festival that was taking place. 

“No-no my lord.” Iver stuttered looking up at the prince, who stood in front of him with calm and no hint of anger could be seen on his pale handsome face. Loki shook his head, putting his hands behind his back and pacing the damp stone floor under his royal feet.

“I’m sure you know of  Lady Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir.” he asked with a small smile. Iver blinked and nodded his head. He knew of the fair maiden, he had attempted to court her many times before and just that night he had attempted again. Each time she denied him politely but tonight he was being rather persistent due to the alcohol in his blood. “You do know that Sjöfn is no longer available.” Loki said picking his pristine nails. “You see she is mine, and I couldn’t help but notice that she turned you down and I’m pretty sure I saw you touch her ass.”  Loki said cooly.

“My lord! I did not I-“ Iver shuddered.

“So I’m a  _liar_?”

“No! My Prince I-“ he tried to say but Loki put up his hand to silence him.

“So you did touch her? You put your hands on my dear Sjöfn.” Iver looked down, he had the alcohol in his body causing him to think it was acceptable to reach out his arm and grab her ass as she walked away from advances.

“Please forgive me my prince. Please I had no idea that she belonged to you.” he begged yanking against his chains.

“Belong? Sjöfn does not belong to me. She isn’t a cow…” Loki lowered his brow and stared down at the handsome young warrior, circling him like a vulture. “You are, good looking, praised for your talents but you are just a warrior. Sjöfn is a member of Odin AllFather’s court and thus she has rank over you. You are nothing but a glorified guard with better armor.” Loki hissed turning his back to Iver. “There are plenty lovely women who barely hold rank and the title ‘lady’ is granted to them because of their beauty but Lady Sjöfn is a high maiden you are aware of this. Yes?”

“Yes, my prince but I-!”

“Shhh. I need only ask one more thing, what happens when we disrespect people that are of high rank?” Loki asked his tone dark. Iver could feel his heart in his neck his lip twitched. “Are you disrespecting me now by not answering?”

“They are punished.” Iver choked. Loki snickered and waved his hand calling his dagger to appear.

“They are.” he smirked turning to face him, playing with the blade. Iver’s eyes widened when he saw it glinting of it in the dim light. “She should have slapped you across you mouth for touching her, but Sjöfn is so kind so sweet.” Loki uttered licking his lips. “The thing that bothers me is that I understand that lust for her, I saw the look on your face.” he chuckled and shook his head. “It is the same look that I to give her, so I know those thoughts of perversion for that russet flesh. Gods I know better then anyone. ” Loki took a step towards Iver, tapping the dagger blade against his thigh. He waved his hand again caused Iver’s right hand to shoot up as if being yanked by an invisible rope. Iver struggled to get out of the magical hold but he couldn’t no matter how he tried.  “You’re right handed aren’t you?” Loki asked nonchalantly.

“My Lord please! I beg my mercy!” Iver yelped like a frightened child.

“I asked you a fucking question!” Loki yelled finally lousing his calm, gripping the dagger tightly and putting it to Iver’s face.

“Ye-yes.” He sobbed. Loki smiled and took ahold of Ivers’s four fingers and pulled them tightly. “NO! Please my Lord!” Loki laughed and licked his lips before his expression changed to utter delight as he raised his hand and brought the blade down on Iver’s fingers right at the first knuckle. Looping them off quickly the bones were nothing for the sharp blade, cutting though them like butter.

Iver screamed as his fingers were severed in one quick slice, blood spurting from the open wounds. Loki released his grip on the digits and let the fall to the ground. He smiled as he watched the warrior cradle his bloody hand and scream in agony. “You better be happy I didn’t slice you neck to cock.” Loki hissed before going to the door and pulling it open. “Oh you might want to learn how to hold a sword with your left hand.” He uttered before leaving.

—

Iver was also in [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1021402) one shot. Also Loki isn’t with her by this point but he lies about it…because he is crazy as a shit house rat. 


End file.
